Ice Cream
by idkgirl27
Summary: Cartman and Butters bonds over some ice cream. Butters and Cartman love story. Buttman


Cartman had been sitting outside the ice cream shop. He really wanted one but had no money. He was going to ask his mm for one but some strange men came to their house and his mother told him to go outside because she needed some alone time. Usually that meant he would go to hang out with his friends but Stan was out somewhere with his family, Kyle was at home sick and Kenny…. Well Kenny was dead.

So now Cartman had nothing else to do. Sure he had ice cream at home but he didn't want that kind. He wanted some from this store.

Suddenly the bell on the door rang. This meant that either someone was walking in or leaving the store. Cartman didn't bother to look. No one was buying the "help I'm a starving child act today.

"Oh! H-hey Eric!" Cartman turned around that annoying voice could only belong to one idiot. Butters.

Cartman was thinking of what to say to make the blonde-haired boy leave when he saw what was in Butters' hand. A waffle cone with three scoops: vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.

Cartman saw the opportunity to get the cone he had been waiting for, "_Hey Butters_! I see you got yourself something…."

"Well, y-yes I did. I got myself an ice cream with three scoops! Oh I bet it'll be delicious!" Butters was so excited he started to shake.

"Well, that's great except… well I hate to remind you but you forgot _my_ cone."

Butters started to get nervous, "W-whaddya mean? I didn't know I was supposed to get you a cone too… I used all my money…"

Butters was taking the bait. Cartman smiled as innocently as he could, "Well now I'm afraid we're going to have to take a little walk now."

"Oh, hamburgers." Butters looked down on the floor. He always seemed to be getting into trouble. Right now he just wanted to eat his ice cream but if what Cartman was saying was true well then Butters was sure to get grounded.

Both the boys entered the park that was next to the ice cream shop and started on their walk. Butters was licking his cone now and then switching his glances to Cartman, to the cone, to the floor, and back to Cartman again.

"Well Butters it seems we have ourselves a little problem," Cartman looked at Butters who simply nodded. "You see I needed an ice cream cone and you were supposed to get it for me But you were being a butthole and forgot my cone. Now I can't help the fact that you're a fucking idiot but you're in luck. I'm a nice guy. I'm even nice to buttholes and fucking idiots. So I'm going to let this one go."

"R-really?! Well thanks, Eric! You're such a nice guy!" Butters couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't be getting in trouble today!

Cartman stopped walking and so did Butters. Cartman put his hand on Butters' shoulder, "Yes Butters, I'm going to let this one go. All you have to do is go back and get me a cone."

Cartman motioned for Butters to turn back towards the ice cream shop. Butters followed behind Cartman, "W-well see that's a problem I used all my money.."

Cartman simply started to shake his head, "Butters…"

Butters started to get worried again. _Crap! Now what am I going to do? Eric is going to be mad at me now and then well… he won't want to talk to me no more!_

Cartman wasn't worried, he was going to get his ice cream cone and Butters, who was mumbling something to himself, was going to get it for him.

"Eric! I-I have an idea! I don't have no more money so I can't buy you a cone… So why don't we share this one?!" Butters had found the solution now there was no chance of him getting in trouble!

"Butters sharing is for fags. Who do you think you are? My boyfriend?" Cartman rolled his eyes. Butters was annoying and was only tolerable if you needed something.

Butters stopped walking. Cartman realized this and turned to see Butters crying. "Eric… I thought we were friends…"

Cartman sighed, though he would die if anyone knew it he secretly had a soft spot for Butters. "Look all I'm saying is that sharing is for fags. Are you a fag Butters?"

Butters kicked a small rock in front of him, "I don't know…"

Cartman wasn't expecting that answer. He was expecting for Butters to say of course not. Cartman looked away from Butters.

Butters could sense something was wrong, "I j-just don't see what the big deal is. What's the difference between a girl and boy loving each other… and two boys?" Butters looked at Cartman who was avoiding eye contact. "It's still just two people with the same kind of l-love. It's all okay."

Cartman knew that Butters was looking at him and was trying to resist looking back. But he decided against reason to look at Butters, "Well I-I guess so…"

At this point it was getting dark so they were alone at the park. Cartman got up and sat on a bench and looked down at his lap.

Butters smiled and sat down next to him. The ice cream had already melted and now sat in liquid form at the bottom of the cone. "Y-you still want some, Eric?" Butters held the cone close to Cartman's face, "It's all melted but it still tastes pretty good."

Cartman looked at the cone, "Butters what did I tell you? We can't share a cone! Sharing is for fags!" Butters continued to smile at Cartman, who was starting to get nervous. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" Butters was still smiling. Cartman looked away and stared into the distance, "I just…"

Suddenly Butters leaned forward and kissed Cartman on the mouth. Cartman was stunned. It was just one little kiss it didn't even last for more than 5 seconds. But still what if someone had seen them?

"**FUCKING BUTTERS!** You… can't… can't kiss me…" Cartman covered his face and began crying.

Butters put his hand on Cartman's shoulder, "Why not?"

Cartman still had his face covered, "I'm not supposed to be this way… I'm not supposed to like it

Butters looked at his feet which were dangling off the bench, "B-but you d-do like it don't you?" Cartman nodded but quickly shook his head no. "It's okay, Eric. I liked it too. But we don't have to do it again if you don't-"

Cartman lifted his head up and kissed Butters. It was sloppy but they both enjoyed it. But as soon as it was over Cartman began to cry again.

"Shh. Don't worry no one needs to know. Just forget about everything except for right now. Just think about how much you're enjoying this moment and focus only on this." Butters placed his hand on Cartman's.

They both stayed quiet for a little while both staring into the distance until Cartman stopped crying. "B-butters…"

"Yeah, Eric?" Butters still looking far off.

"Do you… like me? Cuz I like… you…"Cartman started sniffling.

Butters smiled and looked at Cartman, "Yes. I d-do like you."

Cartman started blushing, "Will you be… be my…"

Butters knew what Cartman wanted to say but he wanted to hear it. "Just s-say it, Eric. It's just the two of us."

Cartman took a deep breath, "Well… will you… be… be my… **WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND?!"**

Butters was taken aback by Cartman's sudden confidence, "Y-yes I-i… I'll be your boyfr-"

Cartman suddenly kissed Butters interrupting him. This time it wasn't short or sloppy. It was perfect and lovely. It was what both boys thought a kiss should be like.

Before Butters would think about thing like this and reassure himself that it was normal. While Cartman would repress it and cry himself to sleep. Nut now they could both enjoy this moment.

Cartman pulled back and finally smiled. Butters looked at his con and was about to take a bite when Cartman leaned over and almost ate the whole thing in one bite. Butters smiled pulled the cone away and finished it off.


End file.
